When blades meet
by Lostman2095
Summary: After getting kicked out of the house by her housecarl, the dragonborn is in need of something to do... good new is that adventure abound
1. Waking up

**Disclaimer: all rights to the elder scrolls series go to Bethesda**

Ch.1 waking up

_4th Era.202: Honey side_

Timmy Red-tree _hero of Skyrim, master of the voice, ach-mage, thieves' guild master, spellsword, wood elf, everything opposite of what the nords thought to be dragon born, and other tiles_. But it did not matter to eighteen year old. Right now the bosmer was in bed coved in furs and resting her head, her eyelids hidden the odd eye-colors she had _a mixes of_ _bright green and dark brown_. She was having lovely dreams.

But her housecarl had other plans. _Crazy little bosmer and her crazy friends_ she walked up the form the basement bucket in hand. She moved slowly up the steps, in hand a bucket full of ice cold water. She got up to the top, turning her head to see the wood elf has formed a nice pool of drool... Iona sighed. She knew waking the elf would be next to impossible, _will here goes nothing_. With one swing of the arm sent the ice cold water flying from the bucket on to the sleeping Bosmer

"AAAAA"

Timmy was stocked a wake from the ice cold lake water, shot out of bed and on to the hard wood floor.

The wood elf in her wet night clothes, got off the dirty old floor, and then dusting herself off _why did she's have to use water _Timmy thought_._ She look up at her housecarl "what was that for." Timmy yelled not shouted. Iona sighed again "YOU HAVE BEEN DRINKING FOR FIVE DAY STRAGHT!" Timmy eyes widen "for five what?" _had it need that long, _bosmer shock her head, it could not have been. The nord women pointed at the stair's, the bosmer moved from the side of bed in her brownish night clothes to steps of basement stair's, slowly making her way down

As Timmy got to the last step and turned her head to see a site of pure horror. All over her alchemy lab were bottles, hundreds of unlabeled bottles with unknown contents: anything from a healing portions to something more deadly. The wood elf look around at the mess, mouth wide open, eyes beginning twitch. On the floor, tables, in boxes, everywhere bottles. Timmy Red-tree broke into a nevus laugh. Housecarl came right behind her with paper, pen and Timmy armor in hand "you said you were going to do inventory soon, I guest its good as time then anytime to do it." Quickly putting items in the bosmer ands. Iona marched up the steps just before saying "and once you're done that you can go outside get some fresh air." With a load sigh Timmy went to work.


	2. The poster

Ch. 2 The poster

After jutting down over somewhere along the line of one hundred portions. Iona then order Tim to go outside. So she did, with her guild armor on and sword in sheathe. Walking the street of Reften isn't a problem, finding something to do is. It seems that their nothing to do now a days. No big bad, no civil war, no quests. _I wonder what the others are doing_. Her mind wonder to her friends as she walk. _Daniel, the last time I saw him he was off to build some temple to his mad god...or skooma, Laster-gag is in white run working at the sky- forge , Snow-Ball is running jobs for the __guild, and the others...Rend_she Continued walking streets until she saw something. A price's of paper nailed the wall that said; help wanted. Timmy raised an eyebrow at this and pick the piece of paper from the wall, continue reading. It said; _help wanted: Ruin near Blades-Meet, payment: 10,000. _The payment didn't mean much, but Blade-Meet that meant something to her.

Her mind search for the words all thought they were to former to her... until she saw the next poster, she pick that one up like the last. What she read didn't please her one bit; _False dragonborn... empire puppet, _their other colorful but one stead out; _Thalmor whore_... that one strake a near. This her blood was at it bolding point, quickly adding things on her to-do list:

_1. Find the job on poster A_

_2. Show people who made poster B not to anger the dragonborn___

Now she needed leads on both


	3. brawl in the Rat way

**_I like thank the elder scrolls wiki for some needed information_**

**_Please review _**

Ch.3 brawl in the Rat way

The Rat way is a good place's to ambush, happen the first time Timmy came through these tunnels. Voices could heard down from the tunnel.

"Blaze are you shear that she will come down." Ask a voice's of a young male in his teens said to someone else "well she is in charge of the thieves' guild why wouldn't she Tree." Replied another more feminine this time. The wood elf lined against the wall of the tunnel as she crouch down low moving silently as the bosmer headed towards the voices who continue to bicker with each other "what if she doesn't come though here."

"Then we go find her."

"But what if she does come down here." Aloud smacking noise that could be heard from down the tunnel follow up by "aw" from the young man. Timmy came across the draw bridge that was normal down is now up making the wood elf walk down flight steps that had to walk down when she join the thieves' guild a year ago remembering all those people down here tiring to cut her head off… not fond memories but hey what are you going to do about it. As Timmy reached the bottom step the voices began bricking again "what was that for." once again shouted the young man

"For asking a stupid question." The girl back yelled. The wood elf using the sound of the bricking trace the noise to the room with the stump that had the axe in planted in it, Timmy slowly walk up the steps slowly toward the room with a stump that had an axe implanted in it. Once she got to the second last step the bosmer try to take a look at the two would be ambushers; the girl who must be Blaze was clearly a mage due to wearing the signature robe while her friend Tree cladded in leather armor, there weapons were simple at that; the mage had a staff probably arm with some sort of destruction spell of some kind while her friend had an elven bow with matching arrows in his quiver. Although Timmy couldn't tell what there races they were but that was a mystery for later, as for now Timmy had to deal with the two still arguing.

The spell-sword consider her options; A) she could sneak up behind the mage first and put Nightgale blade through her back before taking out the archer B) cast a fire ball at them then work from there. The wood elf setting on A was going into action before she heard loud "uh." Timmy turn her head around to see a fully armored figure holding an war axe and shield of dwarven origin, the wood elf could see lights of the person eyes thought their helmet slit's. Timmy in nanosecond delivered a kick to the chest of the armored figure causing him to fall down the flight of stairs, the bosmer quickly shoot an ice wall spell at the entryway above before jumping from the side of the stairwell down onto the muddy floor and ran towards the nearby archway. The two would-be ambushers chased after their prey; the archer notch an arrow onto his bow string and charged towards the entryway without a second thought causing him to slip on the flesh made ice sending him cartwheeling down landing on the armored figure, the mage on the other hand melts the ice using a flame spell clearing the way for the casters to charge the steps before leaping from a third-ways down. On landing the Mage cast an ice spike at the Bosmer, Timmy reacted in time side-stepping the large icicle before turning around and sending a ball of fire at her foe. The mage in quick response conjuring up a ward, the fireball hit the protective magic making an explosion of flame and light.

The mage was soon defined and blinded by the blast even though she managed to stave off the flames there was no defense against the after effects; seeing nothing but white, high pitched noise mumming within her ear, still feeling the heat from the blaze. In a second thing started to comeback into focus for the Mage who had lower her ward to conserve on magicak, when things final came into view the mage eyes widen at the black mass rushing forwards causing her raise her staff as a flash came down. As the two weapons interlock with one another as the mage struggled with the shear force being weight down on her staff, Timmy on the overhand had little to no problem putting force downwards with one hand making her an opponent put effort trying to stop being sliced into that couldn't stop the wood elf from doing an underhanded cast at the Mage's torso. The mage filched in pain feeling the heavy heat burning away her skin and cooking the raw living flesh, as she stumble backwards give the wood elf the advantage; pulling the blade back before slashing her foe right hand cutting off three fingers causing the mage to drop her staff then delivering thrashed towards her left shoulder making the blade pairs through. The Mage could feel her live life forces and stamina being drain from her body slowly making the Mage feel tired, weak, and lightheaded as she couldn't stand any longer as the bosmer pushed the Mage aside as her mind faded into unconscious.

The Archer who just got up of from the armored figure watch his friend get toss aside like nothing stirred much anger within the young man causing to him notch an arrow in a heartbeat and aimed, Timmy watched as the archer's fingers released the string sending arrow into flight. The wood elf didn't have time to react as the arrowhead paired through the leather and into her lower thigh, her eye sight began to blur as the world around her became nightmarish the most apparent was the young man being twisted into a horrifying monster with blood leaking from mouth, eyes, and other places. The archer grinned as he watch his home brew go to work; a combo of blue dartwing and cyrodilic spadetail both of which could be found near lakes or other bodies of water, the two most ingredients for fear poison. As the wood elf began tremble the Archer withdraw his elven dagger from his belt readying to charge forward. Quickly moving one foot in front of the other, dagger position in hand the Archer quickly launched forward at Bosmer who let out a screaming of three words **"****FUS ROS DAH."**

Soon a blast wave of black and silver energy an escape from Timmy's month flew towards what she thought was a monster. As the blast wave strike the Archer sending him into flight he could feel the air leaving his lungs before everything went blink…

Timmy watch the twisted monster hit the wall making aloud creaking sound on imputed before bouncing off landing on the armored figure again who was trying to get up pinning him once again down. The Bosmer take deep breaths as effects the fear poison were off making things clear, she calmly walked to the bottom of the stair wall where the two men were pile on top of each other, she pull the Archer off the armor figure and put him aside before climbing on top of the armor figure and pulled off the helmet to reveal a young Breton with brown hair and blue eyes that were giving a look of annoyances at Timmy who in return give a sheepish smile and said "oh… hi there, Rend."

End of Ch.3 brawl in the Rat way 


	4. removing an arrow

Ch.4 removing arrow

The Ragged Flagon was a tavern inside Reften sewers system, the hidden base of the Thieves' Guild making it effetely the beating heart of the underworld… or at least smuggling and thieving trade in Skyrim; it placed in a large chamber with a big pool of water in the center surrounded stalls owned by varies merchants that had moved in due to the reassertion of the guild under the leadership of an Brynjolf and actions of a certain Bosmer who as of now was getting an arrow removed. Timmy let out of pain scream as the Alchemist finish pushing the arrow out from the other side of wood elf lower thigh, Rend now out of his dwarven armor and in mages robes looked displeased with Timmy as she sat on a chair that the Alchemist told her to sit on. Having done the surgical part the Alchemist reached over to his stalls counter and picked up two small glass bottles before turning back to Timmy.

"I think I don't have to tell you what theses do now" said the Alchemist knowing full well the girl is somewhat skill in alchemy should be able to tell what cornets of each bottle, he handed Timmy the first bottle that had its glass a reddish color to it. Timmy griped the bottle with her left hand and removed the cap with her right lifting it up to her nose, with one sniff the Bosmer turn her away in disgust at the intertwine smells of overcooked skeever, spoiled sea food, and ashes. Timmy turn her head back putting the mouth of the bottle to hers, slowly tiling her head back letting liquid fall onto her tongue before traveling into the throat the wood elf feature started to twist as the liquid tasted as bad as it smelled. The Alchemist and Rend watched on as the elder shock his head give a disappointing look while the younger still trying to maintain a look of displeasure had to suppress a laugh seeing Timmy face contort the way it did was kind of cute and couldn't suppress it for long let out a small chuckle causing the Bosmer to roll her eyes while blushing a little. As the last bitter drop journey into the wood elf throat sigil by one final gulp she pulled the bottle back and open her mouth to let out a gasp for air with tears forming on her eyelids before shocking her head and saying in a raspy voices "oh that was painfully."

"Well whatever keeps from getting sick." Retorted the Alchemist as he handed the next bottle to Timmy that had the same reddish color to it and just as last time down the contents; it wasn't as disgusting the other stuff but still pretty awful, the Bosmer could feel a warmth came from within the wound but instead being discomforting but the opposite. Soon there was a faint glow appeared as the flesh started to swell the hole made by the arrow unlit there was nothing left but a fresh scar and then it stared to hurt. Timmy who had to get undress for the arrow to be removed stood up from the chair she was sitting and walked over to a side table were brown trousers, along sleeve shirt, a belt, and pair of boots were places as was Rend paying The Alchemist for the fee. Once fully clothed Timmy left the stall not waiting for Rend to be done his chi-cha with the old man, the Breton in turn notice the Bosmer leaving and ended convention before chasing off after her with "see you later Herluin."

Timmy walked passed the varies stalls, underworld vendors, thieves, and other assorted criminals as she made her way towards the tavern needing speak with people on something's; first who was slandering her good name, and two what about this job near Blades-Meet. Continuing to at speed she was Rend catch up with Timmy "so are you going to tell me why I was kick down a flight of stairs." He ask maintaining a look of displeasure he had maintain once before causing the wood elf to let out a sigh "you alert them to-."

Rend cut her a quick "and fully armored man tumbling down steps don't, I could of help, I could of added, I could of stop that arrow striking you… I could have protected you!"

She stop walking before turning her distraction toward Rend "I know you mean will and all but as much you worry about me… I worry about more about you Rend." letting her brownish green eyes meet his blues "I remember when we were just students in Winterhold and we went into that ruin and- and-"

Tears started to form in the wood elf eyes at the shear thought at what happen in that forsaken places, Rends could feel his heart drop. He didn't want bring up Saarthal again; it was around the time when the two were glowing close and making a few friends before the whole trip to excavation site, after bit of misfortune He, Timmy, an argonian he befriend, a Redguard that Timmy befriend, Laster-gag a orc that both somehow befriend along three others became trapped from the rest of the group and had to find a way to rejoin them… unlikely for them to only way they have was clawing with draugr; mummified nord undead. This caused the other three students to bolt one an imperial girl knocking Rend as she fled further into the tunnels leaving the poor Breton at the mercy of a nearby draugr with war hand axe, likely for him the rest of the gang much more prepared with Timmy welding dwarven sword at the time came to Rends add slashing the undead creature into two and afterward he could remember pitting up the axe before advancing down the tunnel destroying draugr's with magic and weapons him plus companions welded before their foes minus his Argonian every time his magicak ran low he would resort to punching. Evenly reaching a large room with a large giant sphere at the center and a mummified body sitting on a throne in front of the object, it was at that Tolfdir had meet up with the group and everyone imitate ran towards sphere to look at but not Rend who instead was inspecting in the mummified body.

The last thing The Breton can remember is its empty eye-sockets glowing with a bright blue light as it came to life hold, shock Rend back up into a table as the draugr deathlord pit up a war axe resting on the side of the throne before raising up towering over the young mage. Their eyes interlocking; the creatures' lifeless unnatural glowing blues orbs stared into the more natural fearful ones of Rend as he watch the draugr rise the war axe above its head and then… blackness is all that Rend can remember, they did defeat the deathlord his friends. A few days later he came back into conscious four days later finding himself back at his room the hall of elements with Timmy sleeping in a chair beside his bed before letting out a yawn and waken up, when she saw the Breton had waken her face went sad to happy to anger before she started yelling; screaming how he scared half her to death and if Rend would ever do that again she would kill him… all before breaking down and sobbing. Rend found out later that she was the one who saved his life by breaking an magic talisman that her mom give to her and held vigil over Rend for duration that he was out. Rend feels pretty bad about this seeing Timmy also blames herself for what happen even thought it was his fault.

He reached his hand wiped away the tears from the Bosmer brown-green before saying "hey you shouldn't keep blaming that one incident."

"It was one incident to many." Timmy said sniffling in return, Rend pulled her which she didn't resist before wrapping her own arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest as two had a moment… people just walked as usual ignoring the scene all together as they went about their business. In a few minutes the two broke part.

"Let's go." Said the Dragonborn and the two their walk toward the Flagon.

End of Ch.4 removing an arrow


End file.
